


Birthday Boy

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Happy Birthday Yunho!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the tag, there will be smut at the end. you can skip it if you want. i'm still not good in writing smut and I want this to be more fluff than smutty so the smut is very simple. sorry.

"Are you guys ready?"Mingi asked quietly, a little bit excited as the others chuckle and nod their head. "The ingredients are ready, me and Wooyoung can start once you brought the pup outside." Seonghwa said. "We'll set up the living room." Yeosang and Jongho said. "We'll ready the games and stuff." San and Hongjoong said.

Mingi nodded and went to YunSan's room to wake his baby up. He smiled fondly at the big bundle on the bottom bunk bed and sat at the edge before engulfing half of Yunho's body with his own but the older didn't even move or show a single reaction. Mingi boops Yunho's nose with his but even then Yunho keeps on sleeping.

Mingi huffed before he planted kisses all over Yunho's face without stopping and only then Yunho stirred. Yunho groans and starts to whine when Mingi isn't stopping as the older tries to push Mingi off of him.

"Min.. What are you doing..?" Yunho slurred sleepily. Mingi giggles and plants the last kiss on Yunho's lips making Yunho hummed into it and closing his eyes. Mingi whines a little after he backs off and sees that Yunho is trying to sleep again. "Wake up baby or I will bite you." Mingi said and Yunho smirked, his eyes still close. "I don't want to."

Mingi quirk one of his eyebrows though he knew Yunho can't see him at the moment before he leans down to Yunho's neck, smirking and bites it. Yunho moans in shock as he opens his eyes and tries to push Mingi's head away from his neck but Mingi stays put and keeps on nibbling on Yunho's neck making Yunho moan and he starts to pull Mingi's head deeper rather than pushing the younger away.

After a few minutes, Mingi pulls away and Yunho instantly whines and pouts. "Why'd you stop?" Yunho whines and Mingi chuckles. "Go shower baby, we're going out today." Mingi said and Yunho whines again. "I don't wanna! Continue what you were doing to me just now!" Mingi shakes his head, smiling softly. "I'll continue it tonight. For now, you have to go out with me." Mingi said and Yunho pouts. "Promise?" Yunho said, still pouting and Mingi nodded his head. "Promise. Now go shower."

Yunho nods and Mingi gets up from the bed and helps the older to stand and push him lightly so Yunho would go to shower. Mingi then chose Yunho's comfy clothes but is still nice to look at and put it on Yunho's bed and he went to his own room to get ready.

"Where are we going Min?" Yunho asked as soon as they were out of the dorm. Mingi grabs Yunho's hand and intertwines it with his as he starts walking making Yunho have to walk too. "You'll see. Come on." Mingi said and Yunho pouts. "What's with the secrecy? Tell me!!" Yunho whines and Mingi chuckles but he still didn't say anything.

"Min! Tell me! You can't do this on my birthday!" Yunho whines again and Mingi finally stopped walking and huffed a little, his face still has a small smile. "We're going to your favourite store." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head. "Why? Didn't we promise with everyone not to give any present on their birthday?" Yunho asked.

"We said not to give any presents to MEMBERS, not boyfriend." Mingi said, making Yunho blink a few times before giggling and shaking his head. "If you say so." Yunho said as he swung their hands as they walked down the road.

\--

"Joongie hyung won't be angry at you right?" Yunho said as he looked down at the paper bag where his present from Mingi is in there, wrapped up prettily. He doesn't know what Mingi gets for him because the owner had already wrapped it before they came to the store. They hang around the store for a bit as Yunho looks at the new items that the store had put and Mingi patiently waits and entertain Yunho when he exclaimed happily at some new things in the store.

"Nah, I told him the same thing and he huffed but said that I do have a point so he let me." Mingi said and Yunho giggled. "Come on, we have another stop to go." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes a little. "Another? Aren't you spoiling me a bit much Min?" Yunho said and Mingi kissed Yunho's cheek. "So? I want to spoil my baby on his birthday. He deserves it." Mingi said and he chuckled when Yunho blushed.

"You're awfully cheesy today." Yunho said, rolling his eyes but his face is still red as he clears his throat and fan himself trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. Mingi laughs and takes Yunho's hand again and intertwines it with his. Yunho let him and they walk together to their next stop.

"Oh my god! I've been eyeing this sweater like forever but never had the chance to come here and buy it." Yunho exclaimed as soon as the worker came and gave the sweater to Mingi as Mingi had called them earlier and told them to save the sweater with Yunho's favourite size.

"I know baby, that's why I want to make sure that you will get this sweater today." Mingi said smiling as Yunho bounced and hugged Mingi tightly making the younger yelp before he balanced himself and reciprocated Yunho's hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Yunho said and kissed Mingi's cheek, successfully making Mingi blush as the worker was still there watching them but he didn't push Yunho away.

"You're welcome. Now, is it the right size?" Mingi said, ignoring the smiling worker and paying attention to his baby instead. Yunho nods happily. "Okay then." Mingi said and nodded at the worker and the worker smiled, taking the sweater and folding it before putting it in a plastic bag right in front of them before he hands it to Mingi again.

Mingi thanked the worker and grabbed Yunho's hand. "Alright. Let's go baby." Mingi said and Yunho blinked as he looked at the plastic bag, the worker and Mingi. Mingi realized this and chuckled. "I've already paid for it, baby. Let's go. We can get some ice cream before heading home." MIngi said and Yunho nodded his head and smiled, bowing to the worker before they left the store.

They had some ice cream on their way back and Yunho never stopped smiling making Mingi happy and full of pride as he knew the smile was because of him.

\--

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUNHO!"

Yunho startled once they set their foot in the dorm as everyone else shouted, luckily there are no confetti because Seonghwa had warned them if they do want the confetti, they have to clean it up themselves. So they compromised and had no confetti.

Yunho recovered a few seconds later and instantly beams up, smiling from ear to ear, his eyes scrunch up cutely. "Thank you guys!" Yunho said happily and Hongjoong took Yunho's hand, pulling him into the living room and once they were in the living room, everyone else pounced on him, making a big group hug with Yunho in the middle of it. Yunho laughs and he can feel tears pooling in his eyes so he blinks them away, not wanting this happy event turns into an emotional one.

Mingi saw this however, so when they were done with the group hug, Mingi went to Yunho and pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed Yunho's forehead.

"I've cooked your favourite dishes pup! Let's eat!" Seonghwa said. "I helped Hwa hyung!" Wooyoung said, making Yunho laugh and nod his head. "I'm starving! Can't wait to eat Hwa hyung's and Wooyoung's food." Yunho said and they all happily eat in the kitchen, talking and joking with each other.

The rest of the day, they play games with Yunho as they know that was Yunho's favourite thing to do. Spending time with everyone and playing games together. Yunho can't stop smiling and laughing as he deemed that this is the best birthday he had, ever. They only stopped when it's nearing 10 and one by one went to their room to rest while San told him that he will be bunking with Wooyoung and Yeosang tonight.

Mingi and Yunho stay in the living room as everyone else disperses to their room with Yunho laying his head on Mingi's shoulder, still playing a game on his PS4 while Mingi watches. Mingi let Yunho play for another 20 minutes before he gently took the controller in Yunho's hand and put it on the coffee table.

Yunho pouts but before he can whine, Mingi suddenly kisses him on the lips making his eyes go wide before he closes it and deepens the kiss. They keep kissing to the point where Yunho ends up sitting on Mingi's lap, his arms around Mingi's neck while Mingi's arms are around Yunho's waist.

Mingi pulls away and looks at Yunho's face fondly. His cheeks red and lips swollen. Yunho, on the other hand, is not satisfied with the kiss. He wants more. Yunho pouts and looks at Mingi. "I want what you had promised me this morning." Yunho said and Mingi blinked before smirking and he cupped Yunho's ass and fondled it lightly making Yunho yelp before he moans lightly.

"Yeah? Let's continue in your room then?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded vigorously and tightened his hold around Mingi's neck as Mingi hauled him up and he wrapped his legs around Mingi's waist. Mingi quickly walked to YunSan's room and walked in, locking the door before he went to Yunho's bed, minding both of their heads as he gently put Yunho on the bed and hopped on it, trapping Yunho underneath him.

Mingi starts kissing Yunho's lips again making Yunho moan into the kiss while he roams his hands underneath Yunho's shirt. After a while, Mingi started to kiss Yunho's chin, jaw and finally his neck and he sucked on the skin making Yunho whimper, his hands grabbing Mingi's hair and arm.

Yunho tugs on Mingi's shirt, silently telling Mingi to get rid of it because he wanted to touch Mingi's skin. Mingi stops sucking on Yunho's neck and pulls his shirt over his head before he tossed it on the floor and he does the same with Yunho's shirt. Mingi leans down and attacks Yunho's collarbone without warning, making the older moan loudly before he slaps his mouth with his hand.

Mingi smirks. "Shh baby, you don't want the other to hear you now do you?" Mingi said, making Yunho huffed. "Give me a warning beforehand would be nice you know?" Yunho hissed and Mingi chuckles before he licks lightly on Yunho's chest, as a warning. Yunho bit his lips as Mingi started to lick, suck and bite his chest and collarbones.

Yunho can't help but to moan a little when Mingi lick and bite his nipple as he grab Mingi's hair. Mingi keep on sucking and biting Yunho's bud before he continue it with the other and after a while, Mingi went further down, kissing and licking lightly on Yunho's stomach.

Yunho moans again when Mingi fondles his hardened length through his pants and he squirms when he's not satisfied with it. "M-min.. M-more.. P-please.." Yunho stuttered and Mingi obeyed happily as he yanked Yunho's pants and underwear, tossing it on the floor before he did the same with his pants and underwear.

Yunho had to bite his hand when Mingi licked the pre-cum on the head before engulfing the entire length into his mouth. Yunho bucked his hip and Mingi had to push Yunho's hip down making the older whines and moans when Mingi started to bop his head up and down Yunho's length.

Yunho was about to cum when Mingi stopped, making him whine loudly. "I was so close Min! Stop teasing me!" Yunho huffed making Mingi chuckles and without a word, Mingi spread Yunho's legs and dived in, licking the rim making Yunho yelped. He ate Yunho's rim like a dessert, pushing his tongue in and out of the hole making Yunho roll his eyes, moaning brokenly.

Mingi stopped after a while, earning another whine from Yunho. "Calm down baby, I will be in you in minutes." Mingi said as he leaned down and grabbed the lube he knew Yunho had hid underneath the bed and popped it open, pouring it onto his fingers. Yunho huffed and waited for Mingi to open him up properly because he knew how big his boyfriend is and if he was not prepared properly, it would hurt him.

Yunho flinched when Mingi pushed a finger in without warning and Mingi kissed him gently to take his mind off of it. Yunho melted into the kiss and it was not long before Mingi already had his 4th fingers in and Yunho is already a moaning mess underneath him. Whining and pleading for Mingi. "Hurry the fuck up before I do it myself." Yunho said and Mingi rolled his eyes fondly.

"So impatient. Don't make me turn this into a punishment baby." Mingi said and Yunho instantly shook his head at that, his eyes widened. "S-sorry." Yunho said. Punishment can be fun sometimes but he really doesn't want it on his birthday. He wants it to be sweet and vanilla for today.

Mingi kissed Yunho's forehead before aligning his already lubed length and pushed in slowly. Yunho moans loudly making Mingi have to kiss him to block out the loud sounds coming from his baby's mouth. Mingi starts to rock his hip slowly and gradually speeds up when Yunho keeps moaning deliciously into his ears.

Mingi knew how Yunho loves the vanilla sex on occasion like this so he didn't make it too rough and opted in giving it to Yunho slowly. It's not long for Yunho to moan in a higher pitch making Mingi pound into him a little bit faster and he kisses him as he knows Yunho is close to cumming.

Yunho's vision became white as he cum, moaning brokenly in the kiss as his seeds gushed out onto his stomach and chest. Yunho whimpers when Mingi doesn't stop and tightens his hold around Mingi's neck, feeling a bit overwhelm with the overstimulation but he endure it until Mingi finally cum and he can't help but to moan when he felt Mingi's seeds pooling in him.

Mingi pulls out and goes to grab Yunho's towel and clean Yunho up before tossing the towel on the floor with their clothes and slides in next to Yunho, pulling the blanket until it reaches their waist. Yunho already has his eyes half closed, finally sated and lazily put his head on Mingi's chest and wrapped his arm around Mingi's waist, their legs tangled together under the blanket.

Mingi kissed Yunho's head. "Happy birthday baby. I love you." Mingi said and Yunho hummed happily, closing his eyes as they drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, Min." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
